


Going On A Road Trip: A Peraltiago Fanfic

by TheBooknerdGames



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBooknerdGames/pseuds/TheBooknerdGames
Summary: AU where Jake and Amy did a road trip as a honeymoon.





	Going On A Road Trip: A Peraltiago Fanfic

**Going On A Road Trip: A Peraltiago Fanfic**

 

**Chapter 1**

 

 

This was probably the best night of Jake’s life. After all these years of knowing Amy, he had finally married here. Jake still couldn’t believe that she wanted to be with him. Out of all the people she had dated, she had chosen him. Amy was the most beautiful person he knew, he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

 

The next morning, Jake woke up confused. He had no idea who had dragged him into his bed last night. Jake tried to stand up but had to sit down immediately. He had a horrible headache. Jake couldn’t remember what had happened yesterday, except for the wedding and Boyle crying the entire evening, of course. He smiled at the thought of it.

 

Someone knocked on the door. Jake looked up; it was Amy, his wife. He smiled at her. Amy looked as gorgeous as always, but Jake could see she had a hangover, too. She tried to whisper, but was too excited: “I can’t believe we’re actually going on our honeymoon today. I am so excited!” Amy did her victory dance. Jake’s head hurt, but he didn’t care. Amy’s laugh was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Amy continued to talk about the amazing road trip she had planned. They would drive all the way to Los Angeles and then fly back to New York. He couldn’t wait to spend all these hours in a car, with the person he loves so much.

 

While Amy was packing her bags, Jake made sure that the van was perfect. He wanted everything to be perfect for Amy. That was also the reason he had hired a van; he didn’t want Amy to feel claustrophobic. Smiling, Jake remembered the story about the bouncy castle. Amy had told him about the time they had hired a bouncy castle at the precinct and she got stuck on it, many times. He was sure she was going to have a lot of stories to tell on their way to California.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments. This is my first fanfic and I’m not a native speaker, so I apologize in advance.


End file.
